Phoenixes' Rebirth (Warrior Guild)
History At the starting date of 01/30/19, Phoenixes' Rebirth started construction with the investor and guild leader known as Scar Mixen, who invested a lot of resources to produce the best and probably first Warrior Guild ever in Hammer. Currently, this building is under construction, so i cannot give much in the way of details about its history other then it has begun construction, let alone the design it has going for it. As things happen, the history will update accordingly. Purpose The purpose of Phoenixes' Rebirth is to act as a hub to gather warriors of many types of both melee and ranged physical capability who do not rely on magic or crude tactics like stealth, and to solve problems that armies normally could not handle that exist outside political gain if it can be avoided. As this is the first and only Warrior Guild in Hammer, there is likely to be lots of applicants as a result of this building being constructed, and would give a lot of jobs out to swordsmen, bowmen and other types alike looking to earn cash. The guild itself does not hold accountability for actions a guild member causes, nor will support them if they cause a problem, but the guild will help resolve the matter in a way that is fitting for both sides, as not to anger lots of people from this predicament. To some warriors they might find this place to be a great home, or safe haven from the dangers of the world, but the guild holds lots of various things that help a warrior relax and prepare for the rough times ahead. Almost like an Inn, it provides food, water and shelter, but for most its where they can find jobs in abundance fit for their skill set, to train in peace, to spar with others of equal or greater skill, or just to drink the night away after a long battle of cracking skulls. Its everything you could want of a guild, and then some put simply, almost as if you have been reborn. How to Join The guild follows a guideline for both joining and punishment if a guild member ever makes a mistake. To join the guild, one must provide the guild a 50 Gp fee per person, and must prove themselves in a trial of combat. This process both determines whether you are adventurer material, and to weed out the weak from the strong. To overcome the trial, one must display pure physical prowess in either ranged or melee based combat without the use of magic. They cannot rely on devious tactics like dirty tricks or feints for the trial, but may be used outside of said trials, and must knock out, if not come close to defeating a Boar in a one on one battle. Success means they join the guild, and failure means they need to pay 50 Gp again if they wish to try the trial again. Magic items are not allowed for the first trial, as it would be seen to be weakness. Especially so to just a simple Boar no less. Once you join the guild, you are given access to a job board that scales in power fitting for the rank you hold. There is 10 ranks in total, and scale up as follows; Copper (1-2), Bronze (3-4), Iron (5-6), Steel (7-8), Silver (9-10), Gold (11-12), Emerald (13-14), Diamond (15-16), Mithril (17-18), Adamantine (19-20). Most starters will find themselves with a Copper or Bronze rank, but if you show a great display of power during the fight with the boar, a few starters will find themselves having as high as an Iron rank. Jobs will be given out dependent on your rank, and if you show considerable improvement and dedication to your work, you are likely to go up in rank, but to prove you are worthy, are given the task to capture a beast befitting of the rank you wish to obtain. To go up in rank, every guild member is tasked to capture a beast, preferably an animal of CR equal to that of the rank they wish to claim. The higher the CR, the better rank they achieve. For both retrieving said animal and returning it, the member will recieve half its cost when the beast is sold to the right buyer, and the other half is invested into the guild for extra supplies, strictly to provide for new recruits or simply to upgrade the facilities that the building is in need or desire for. If you have a criminal record, it may take more time to get into the guild, and if you lie about having a criminal record, you are kicked out on the spot. Punishments As discussed in the "How to Join" Heading, the guild follows a guideline for those who make mistakes. As not to clutter it too much, i will simply list off plausible punishments that should be expected, and the discipline that is taken as a result of these actions. The following punishments are listed below in alphabetical order; Arson: Strike 1 (Intentional); Pay or assets liquidated to pay. Strike 2 (Intentional); All assets liquidated with extra gold poured into guild funds, Law takes over & Ban from Guild. This punishment only applies to the Guild's building and/or allies the guild is not at arms with including random intentional arson. Murder: Strike 1 (Intentional); Ban from guild, Law takes over, Lose both hands & All assets liquidated gold poured into guild funds. This only applies if you have been discovered killing a guild member intentionally, and/or allies the guild is not at arms with excluding random intentional murder. Anything outside that is wholly dealt by law, and the guild does not hold claim of responsibility for their actions. Stealing: Strike 1 (Returning Goods); Warning & Community Service. Strike 2 (Returning Goods); Law takes over & Ban from guild. Strike 1 (No goods); Assets liquidated to pay & Lose secondary hand. Strike 2 (No goods); Lose both hands, Law takes over, Ban from guild & All assets liquidated with extra gold poured into guild funds. These are obviously only a few examples, but as the crimes come into play, there will be fitting punishments that are presented according to what is given. Over time i will add these said crimes as they become relevant, but assume that anything usually bad is going to be punished if its not written in the job description. Building Design This is what the build has in regards to personal leisure, rooms, and so on. There is currently 1 building at the moment, but if multiple are built, consider them to have the same layout as shown here and multiply the resources given accordingly; * x1 Archery Range - 12 Goods & 12 Labor - +8 to GP or Influence & reduce chance of lost/destroyed arrows. * x1 Bar - 6 Goods, 1 Influence, 5 Labor - +10 to GP or Influence & +1 to Diplomacy for gathering info if you spent an hour in this bar. * x1 Bath - 3 Goods, 1 Influence, 2 Labor - +3 to GP or Influence & +2 vs next Ongoing Fort save vs Disease. * x1 Battle Ring - 18 Goods, 4 Influence, 16 Labor - +15 to GP or Influence & +2 to Intimidate & Combat Performance checks each day granted to one combatant. * x1 Furnished Bedroom - 17 Goods, 13 Labor - +8 to GP or Influence. * x1 Brewery - 9 Goods, 2 Influence, 7 Labor - +10 to GP or Influence. * x1 Furnished Common Room - 16 Goods, 14 Labor - +12 to GP or Influence. * x1 Courtyard - 4 Goods, 5 Labor - +5 to Capital this building earns. * x4 Defensive Wall - 20 Goods, 8 Influence, 20 Labor - Provides basic security measures. * x1 Dojo - 7 Goods, 1 Influence, 7 Labor - +8 to GP, Influence or Labor & counts as training or retraining facility. * x1 Escape Route - 9 Goods, 9 Labor - Just in case * x1 Forge - 9 Goods, 1 Influence, 8 Labor - +10 to GP or Goods & counts as Masterwork tools for blacksmithing. * x1 Hatchery - 4 Goods, 1 Influence, 3 Labor - +5 to GP or Goods. * x1 Infirmary - 6 Goods, 1 Influence, 6 Labor, 1 Magic - +8 to GP or Influence & counts as infinite healer's kit. * x1 Kitchen - 4 Goods, 4 Labor - +4 to GP or Goods. * x1 Lavatory - 3 Goods, 3 Labor - When inside settlement, gain +2 to Fortitude saves to resist disease. * x2 Lodging - 20 Goods, 2 Influence, 20 Labor - +24 to GP & can house up to 20 people. * x2 Offices - 6 Goods, 6 Labor - Privacy for meetings and such. * x1 Printer - 9 Goods, 2 Influence, 7 Labor - +8 to GP, Goods, Influence or Labor & counts as Masterwork tools for Writing and Printing skills. * x1 Secret Room - 5 Goods, 6 Labor - Hidden room. * x1 Sitting Room - 12 Goods, 12 Labor - +4 to Influence & +1 to Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Knowledge (Local) & Perform checks to influence and learn about said guests in 24 hours. * x2 Storages - 6 Goods, 6 Labor - +4 to GP. * x1 Trophy Room - 6 Goods, 1 Influence, 5 Labor. - +5 to GP or Influence. * x1 Vault - 8 Goods, 7 Labor. - Special or Expensive Storage * x1 War Room - 8 Goods, 7 Labor. - When used to plan a battle, gain +2 on attacks & morale checks for the next battle within a 24 hour period. Total Value: 227 Goods, 25 Influence, 210 Labor, 1 Magic. (Or 9,590 Gp) Total Earning per Day: +147 Gp, +32 Goods, +110 Influence or +21 Labor. Time until Completion: 25 IRL Days, starting at 01/30/19 (This is a vague number, but should be close enough to work.) Work Force This is a list of the work force Scar has hired to work as the warriors for the guild itself and in general. They are exempt of the 50 Gp payment suggested, and are simply hired warriors to help support less menial tasks such as dealing with goblin problems and less exciting jobs, allowing more production of goods. The majority is warriors, but there are a few healers at least. * Leadership - Feat from Scar - Nothing at the moment. * x5 Elite Archers - 25 Goods, 20 Influence, 40 Labor - +35 Gp, Influence or Labor - 25 lvl 3 Warriors * x5 Elite Guards - 15 Goods, 5 Influence, 20 Labor - +20 Gp, Influence or Labor - 25 lvl 3 Warriors * x5 Elite Soldiers - 25 Goods, 15 Influence, 35 Labor - +30 Gp, Influence or Labor - 25 lvl 3 Warriors * x5 Priests - 15 Goods, 15 Influence, 15 Labor, 30 Magic - +35 Gp, Influence, or Magic - 5 lvl 3 Clerics Total Value: 80 Goods, 55 Influence, 95 Labor, 30 Magic. (Or 8,150 Gp) Total Earnings per Day: +120 Gp, +0 Goods, +120 Influence, +85 Labor or +35 Magic. Category:Businesses